Electronic system designers needing voltage regulation often employ low-dropout (“LDO”) regulators, as these regulators offer a desirable combination of features. For example, LDO regulators can offer high-performance regulation over a wide range of load currents even when the supply voltage is very close to the output voltage. As they are linear voltage regulators, they do not require rapid switching and hence they produce no switching noise. Their relatively simple architecture requires no inductors or transformers, enabling them to be implemented with a relatively small device size. Nevertheless, an even smaller size would be desirable, so long as it can be achieved without sacrificing regulator performance or efficiency.